sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (soundtrack)
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric - Music from the Video Game is the soundtrack album to the 2014 video game of the same name, based on the animated TV series of the same name in which was later composed by Henry Jackman and Richard Jacques. A soundtrack album released on November 11, 2014 by WaterTower Music. The soundtrack album sold 10,000 copies in its first week of release. Background Henry Jackman and Richard Jacques initially denied popular rumours that he would be composing the anime's soundtrack. However, in June 2012, it was confirmed that Jackman and Jacques would in fact be writing the film's musical score. In early November 2013, the official track listing of the two-disc deluxe edition was revealed. The score was produced by Henry Jackman and Richard Jacques and orchestra was conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith. Jacques was selected as the main theme composer because of Jacques' experience with previous Sonic games by Sega and Activision, including Sonic 3D Blast (with the late music composer Elmer Bernstein) and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (who did the special thanks). In June 2013, Henry Jackman officially announced himself as the composer with the main theme composer Richard Jacques. After spending around six months writing music for the film, Jackman joined Jacques when they both recorded the album at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage and The Newman Scoring Stage in London during the latter part of 2013. About the score Jackman said, "...it's 50% production and all the tricks I’ve learnt from spending years in the record industry with Richard Jacques but then it’s also got the kind of injection of symphonic, thematic, heroic music that all kind of merges into one musical, and hopefully coherent piece". Popular reception to the score was positive and the album rose to #4 on iTunes during the first week of its release. Critical reception for the score, however, has been polarized. The soundtrack opened at number 9 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 32,000 copies sold. Track listing #Title (1:12) (Score) #Cliff's Excavation Site (Normal) (2:08) (Score) #Cliff's Excavation Site (Speed) (2:08) (Score) #Cliff's Excavation Site (Battle) (2:08) (Score) #Bygone Island (Normal) (2:06) (Score) #Bygone Island (Speed) (2:06) (Score) #Bygone Island (Battle) (2:06) (Score) #Lyric's Tomb - Forrest Battle (1:14) (Score) #Lyric's Tomb - Forrest (1:19) (Score) #Lyric's Tomb - Inside (3:02) (Score) #Lyric's Tomb - Chase (1:01) (Score) #Abandoned Research Facility (1:17) (Score) #Abandoned Research Facility - Hydrodashing (1:12) (Score) #Abandoned Research Facility - Generator (1"09) (Score) #Boss - Shadow (0:43) (Score) #Lyric's Weapon Facility - Save Tails (2:07) (Score) #Lyric's Weapon Facility (Battle) (1:42) (Score) #Lyric's Weapon Facility - Sentinel (Battle) (1:44) (Score) #Lyric's Weapon Facility (Normal) (1:42) (Score) #Lyric's Weapon Facility - Sentinel (Normal) (1:44) (Score) #Lyric's Weapon Facility - Elevator (1:25) (Score) #The Pit (1:14) (Score) #The Pit - Boss 1 (1:08) (Score) #The Pit - Inside 1 (1:24) (Score) #The Pit - Inside 2 (Battle) (3:05) (Score) #The Pit - Inside 2 (Normal) (3:05) (Score) #The Pit - Inside 2 (Speed) (3:05) (Score) #The Pit - Boss 2 (1:36) (Score) #Slowpoke Isle (Chase) (1:05) (Score) #Slowpoke Isle (Battle) (2:00) (Score) #Slowpoke Isle (Normal) (2:00) (Score) #Slowpoke Isle - Cave (Battle) (1:12) (Score) #Slowpoke Isle - Cave (Normal) (1:12) (Score) #Boss - Metal Sonic (1:00) (Score) #Ocean Purification Plant - Entrance (1:36) (Score) #Ocean Purification Plant - Guardian (1:36) (Score) #Ocean Purification Plant - Waste (2:00) (Score) #Ocean Purification Plant - Outside (Battle) (1:06) (Score) #Ocean Purification Plant - Outside (Normal) (1:42) (Score) #Creeper Gorge (1:09) (Score) #Boss - Eggman (1:06) (Score) #Sky Citdael (1:42) (Score) #Sky Citadel (Chase) (1:09) (Score) #Lyric's Lair (Normal) (2:01) (Score) #Lyric's Lair (Speed) (2:01) (Score) #Boss - Lyric (1206) (Score) #River Rush (1:27) (Score) #Undersea Bolt (2:00) (Score) :Tracklist: 1:21:08 Personel *Music Composed and Produced by Henry Jackman and Richard Jacques *Supervising Music Editor: Daniel Pinder *Music Editor: Jeanette Surga *Additional Music Editors: Dominick Certo, Tanya Noel Hill, Charles Martin Inouye *Assistant Music Editor: Catherine Wilson *Additional Music by Dominic Lewis, Matthew Margeson, Tom Holkenborg *Additional Arrangements by Stephen Hilton, Andrew Kawczynski *Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky *Technical Score Engineer: Alex Belcher *Technical Score Assistants: Ben Robinson, Jason Soudah, Christian Vorlaender, Victoria De La Vega *Supervising Orchestrator; Stephen Coleman *Orchestrations by John Ashton Thomas, Dave Metzger, Andrew Kinney, Larry Rench *Orchestra Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith, Gavin Greenaway *Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Megan Wintory, Yvonne Tran-Macdonald *Choir Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Assistant Choir Contractor: Lucy Whalley *London Choir: London Voices *London Choirmasters: Terry Edwards, Ben Parry *Vocal Contractor: Jasper Randall *Music Preparation by Booker White, BTW Productions Inc., Eric Stonerook Music *UK Choir Librarian: Dave Hage for Dakota Music *Music Recorded and Mixed by Jason LaRocca, Alan Meyerson *London Choir Recorded by Simon Rhodes *Additional Recording by Daniel Kresco, Scott Smith, Seth Waldmann *Recording Assistants: Lori Castro, Nils Montan *Score Mixing Assistants: Christian Wenger, John Witt Chapman, Peter Nelson *Pro Tools Operator: Kevin Globerman *Score Recorded at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage, Burbankm CA, 20th Century Fox Newman Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Choir Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, UK, Air Lyndhurst Studios, London, UK *Additional Recording at East West Studios, Hollywood, CA, The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA *Score Recordists: Tom Hardisty, Tim Lauber *Stage Technical Engineer: Ryan Robinson *Additional Stage Technical Engineer: Denis St. Amand *Scoring Stage Crew: Richard Wheeler Jr, Tom Steel, Christine Sirois *Stage Managers: Jamie Olvera, Stacey Robinson *Choir Assistant Engineers: John Prestage, Adam Miller, Fiona Cruickshank, Laurence Anslow, Alex Ferguson *Assistant to Henry Jackman: Frank J. Garcia *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Czarina Russell ;Instrumental Soloists: *Guitars: Bryce Jacobs, Johnny Marr *Bass: Daniel Pinder *Drums: Josh Freese, John JR Robinson *Percussion: Sheila E., Satnam Ramgotra, Ryeland Allison, MB Gordy, Wade Culbreath *Ethnic Strings: George Doering *Ethnic Winds: Pedro Eustache, Chris Bleth Critical response While popular among fans, the score was polarized by critics. Many were quite disappointed of the score, citing it as being repetitive, simplistic and over-reliant on drums, though others reacted more positively. In her review of the film, Ann Hornday, from The Washington Post, called the score "turgid" and "over-produced". Jonathan Broxton of Movie Music UK commended the tracks "Flight" and "What are You Doing When You're Not Saving the World?" as the best in the soundtrack album, but criticized the lack of development of those themes and the simplicity of the writing, stating, "For Superman to be saddled with witless percussion, such predictable string writing, and such a simplistic and repetitive thematic statement is disappointing in the extreme." Christian Clemmensen of Filmtracks.com dismissed the score as a "lowest common denominator" effort, criticizing the excessive use of percussion over other instruments, such as woodwinds or chimes. He concluded by saying, "Ultimately, Zimmer was right. He was the wrong man for this assignment". James Southall, of Movie Wave, cited concerns with the score's over-reliance on a brass effect, dubbed "horn of doom" (made popular with the music from Inception) and wrote, "Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric – the video – may not have the ambition of Inception – but it still has its unique musical needs, and they’re just not satisfied." Conversely, James Christopher Monger, writing for Allmusic, called the soundtrack "grittier and darker than any of its predecessors, due in large part to Jackman's proclivity for non-stop, thunderous percussion, though it retains enough goose bump-inducing moments to be called a proper Superman score, especially on the elegiac "Look to the Stars" and its soaring counterpart "What Are You Going to Do When You Are Not Saving the World?," both of which dutifully reflect the iconic superhero's propensity for both goodness and might". Chris McEneany of AVForums stated that Zimmer, despite his excessive use of drums, "came up with a work that is blistering, beautiful, bold and, I have to say it, brilliant." Jørn Tillnes of Soundtrackgeek gave the score a rave review, stating, "The purists, the soundtrack geeks of old will no doubt hate this score and will use every ounce of their energy to bash it as nothing more than generic droning music. For the rest of us, I believe the new bold direction the Superman franchise is taking is both brilliant and brave. Superman deserves this score and so do you." Category:2014 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Henry Jackman Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks Category:Henry Jackman soundtracks